


the kamoshitty hate server

by KURUSUMIYAS



Category: Persona 5
Genre: (no idea why i didnt add that earlier...), Akira and Ren are twins, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossdressing, It happens, Multi, Suicide Attempt, Twin AU, chatfic, god can we get an f in chat for the oc i had to sacrifice for the sake of some semblance of canon, groupchat fic, in this household we hate kamoshida w a firey passion, its only mentioned but. yeah, kamoshida is a fucking creep aight he will get what is coming to him, not for any of the main characters but i figured i should tag anyways, now featuring story time with ann, rated t for language lmaooo, rated teen for language lmao, ren does crossdressing act i, ren shiho and mishima are Bros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:34:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KURUSUMIYAS/pseuds/KURUSUMIYAS
Summary: FUCK!!!ykno what???? i came here to have such a good timeand honestly???? feelin so attscked rn 😔😔😔will punch kamoshitty frdont b a bitchbabywhrore[BOT]FUCK!!!’s nickname has been changed tobitchbaby!





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira- FUCK!!! // bitchbaby  
> ren- ramen slunt // whole ass yike  
> mishima- will punch kamoshitty fr  
> shiho- bust down thotiana  
> ryuji- sanic  
> 

_@ramen slunt_

 

**FUCK!!!**

ren u dumb whroe

i cant believe uve DONE THIS to me

abandoning me!!!! youre own FLESH AND BLOOD

 

**ramen slunt**

whos fault is that lmaooooo

you were TOO SLOW

 

**FUCK!!!**

>:((((

at leasr i have a FRIEND!!!!!! youre a dumb stinky LOSERRR

 

**ramen slunt**

rude 😤😤😤

i have TWO friends eat my ASSHOLE

 

 **FUCK**!!!

liar!!!! u cant make any friends u dumb ho

youre too dumb and idiot

 

**ramen slunt**

HAH tell that to mishima and shiho 😤😤😤😤 my FRIENDS who APPREVIATE ME!!!!

UNLIKE YOU!!!!!!!

 

**FUCK!!!**

appreviate

 

**ramen slunt**

EAT MY ASSHOLE!!!!!!!!

 

**FUCK!!!**

no u >:^)

 

**ramen slunt**

:surprisepikachu:

at least I have enoufh friends to make a GROUO CHAT!!!

 

**FUCK!!!**

dont flex on me like that >:(((

let me INNNNN

ill bring ryuji

 

**ramen slunt**

whomstve

 

**FUCK!!!**

my only feiwnd 😔😔😔

 

**ramen slunt**

fine u LOSER ho

 

**FUCK!!!**

>:(((((

 

 **_ramen slunt_ ** _sent an invite to join a server:_ **_hell_ **

 

 

_hell_

_#fresh-sacrifices_

 

 **whrore** [BOT]

hewwo _@FUCK!!!_!!! wewcome to heww, dumb fuck!! eat ass, skate fast!!!

 

_#chimken-nunget_

 

**FUCK!!!**

sup fucknuts

 

**whole ass yike**

eat my asshole ho

 

**FUCK!!!**

ur so funkin extraaaa why u got an entire gotdamb server for ur 2 whole ass friends

 

**whole ass yike**

bc then i dont hsve to make a whole ass new groupchat every time i make a new friend

 

**FUCK!!!**

yo..... glaxy brain......

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

glaxy

 

**bust down thotiana**

glaxy

 

**whole ass yike**

glaxy

 

**FUCK!!!**

ykno what???? i came here to have such a good time

and honestly???? feelin so attscked rn 😔😔😔

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

dont b a bitchbaby

 

 **whrore** [BOT]

 _FUCK!!!_ ’s nickname has been changed to _bitchbaby_!

 

**bitchbaby**

mean >:(((((

 

**whole ass yike**

anyways wheres that friend u mentioned

gimme FRIEND

 

**bitchbaby**

damb ho PATIENCE

 

 

_#fresh-sacrifices_

 

 **whrore** [BOT]

hewwo _@sanic_!!! wewcome to heww, dumb fuck!!! eat ass, skate fast!!!

 

 

_#chimken-nunget_

 

**sanic**

hi cursed

 

**bust down thotiana**

no u

 

**sanic**

rude!!

who tf r u to be allowed to be so mean :((

 

**bust down thotiana**

shiho

 

**sanic**

shiho?????

 

**bust down thotiana**

shiho!!!

 

**sanic**

shiho!!!!

 

**bust down thotiana**

ryuji!! the dumbest ho!!

 

**sanic**

mean :(((

 

**bust down thotiana**

shut ur butthole and cry

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

savage....

 

**whole ass yike**

just witnessed a murder 😔😔😔😔

 

**bitchbaby**

rip ryuji my man my dude 😔😔😔

u will be missed

 

**whole ass yike**

wtf i hate kamoshitty

what did i ever do to you asSHOLE

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

what did he Do

 

**whole ass yike**

i mean was just a general asshole

but he was mean to shiho >:((((

and called me akira and told me hed be watching me bc “ive already proven my delinquency” or whatever kind of bullshit

like????? 1) bitch is u blind??? i wear glasses you dumb ho 2) just bc kira was late doesnt mean he was a delinquent???? dumb ho coulda gotten lost smh

AND SPEAKING OF

why??????? were you so late you dumb ho you werent _that_ far behind me

 

**bitchbaby**

as yes well you see

that is a very long and outlandish story you probably wont believe,,

 

**whole ass yike**

:squints:

try me bitch

 

**bitchbaby**

lmao damb oke

i met rooji here and this weird phone app that appeared around the time we got separated activated????? and idk what we said but like,,,,,, all of a fuccin sudden shujin looked like a fucking whole as castle

kamoshitty was in a fucking speedo and a cape it was NASTEY

 

**whole ass yike**

nasty,,,,,,, im so sorry for ur loss 😔😔😔

 

**bitchbaby**

i wasnt done ho

me and ryuji just thrown into JAIL,,, like i rlly was a criminal..........

and this hecka weird thing happened?? he was bouta break ryujis leg and like,,,,, i heard a voice???????????? smth about rebellion or w/e and,,, there was a mask?? i tore it off and then i was engulfed in fire and then i kicked ass and we made a Great Escape

 

**sanic**

there was also a cat

 

**bitchbaby**

YA

THE CAT

where is the cat actually??? i thought he was here

 

**sanic**

idk 🤔

 

**whole ass yike**

hm sounds fun

not rly that unbelievable?? youre never late lmao its kinda easy to figure smth was up

and a castle and kamoshitty in a speedo?? not unbelievable. hed prolly wear speedos when hes alone

 

**bust down thotiana**

gross

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

gross

 

**sanic**

gross

 

**bitchbaby**

gross

 

**whole ass yike**

gross

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

wym????? ur the one who said it lmao

 

**whole ass yike**

ya?? its still gross smh i still feel the need to bleach my eyes and brain

 

**bust down thotiana**

valid me 2

 

**bitchbaby**

yike kawakami is glaring daggers at me gotta yeet

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

yikes me2

 

**sanic**

lmao sucks to succ

 

**bust down thotiana**

lmao ren teach is glaring a hole in ur head you should probably get off ur phone

 

**whole ass yike**

why isnt she glaring at you then????????

 

**bust down thotiana**

1) im subtle 2) she loves me

 

**whole ass yike**

>:((((((((((((((

 

**bust down thotiana**

;)))))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pls for the love of god leave comments + kudos so i can thrive


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira- FUCK!!! // bitchbaby  
> ren- ramen slunt // gang leader  
> mishima- will punch kamoshitty fr  
> shiho- bust down thotiana  
> ryuji- sanic  
> ann- lesbiann
> 
>  
> 
> _warning for kamoshida being a general creep. nothing actually happens besides just general creep, but i figured id warn anyways. also, not really a warning, but ren crossdresses in this so if u dont like that stuff...... dont read ig??_

_hell_

_#chimken-nunget_

 

**bust down thotiana**

hey sluts im gonna throw the FUCK down w kamoshitty holy fuck

 

**whole ass yike**

god can we get an f in chat for mishibro

 

**sanic**

f

 

**bitchbaby**

f

i cant believe kamoshitty got ren to go up there his death glare when he got hit??? fuckin legendary bros thats why hes the scarier one

 

**sanic**

nd dude i thought U were scary ur brother is a whole new lvl

were all fuckin lucky he wears glasses bc if looks could kill....

 

**bitchbaby**

bitch u rite.... hes scarier than i could ever be bro

 

**whole ass yike**

god not scary enough if i cant get kamoshitty to piss his pants w a Single Look

 

**bitchbaby**

god f

 

**bust down thotiana**

f

OK BUT LOSERS I FEEL OUTNUMBERED HERE

im like one single girl in a server w five guys and honestly i need the presence of another female can i invite ann

 

**whole ass yike**

oh fuckin go for it i need friends

 

**bitchbaby**

takamaki?

 

**bust down thotiana**

ya!!!! shes great

 

**sanic**

x

 

**bust down thotiana**

god ryuji take ur doubt somewhere else LOSER

im sending the link immediately

 

**bitchbaby**

oh she sits in front of me in class shes like one of two (2) whole nice people in there

 

**bust down thotiana**

oh lit!!! the other is mishibro rite

 

**bitchbaby**

yeet

 

**bust down thotiana**

spicy!!!

oh ive convincered her so ann incoming v soon

 

 

_#fresh-fish_

 

 **whrore** [BOT]

hewwo _@lesbiann_!!! wewcome to heww, dumb fuck!! eat ass, skate fast!!!

 

 

_#chimken-nunget_

 

**lesbiann**

i was held at gunpoint

 

**whole ass yike**

f

 

**bitchbaby**

f

 

**bust down thotiana**

you were not!!! anyways losers introduce urselves bc i absolutely did not tell her who any of us are except for me >:3

 

**whole ass yike**

suh dude im ren im the cooler twin and im hella nearsighted bc otherwise i wouldve been too powerful i had to be nerfed

 

**bitchbaby**

im akira and my brother is a fucking idiot be gay do crime

 

**sanic**

gotta go fast

 

**lesbiann**

hewwo ren, akira, ryuji

shiho u have the weirdest fuckin friends howd u do it

 

**bust down thotiana**

uhh i met ren nd thought he was p cool and then he befriended mishima and made this server and then added his twin and dumb ryuji

oh ya mishibro is here too just not on rn

 

**lesbiann**

oh spicy!!!

so am i a part of the friend group too???

 

**whole ass yike**

hell ya bro

welcome to The Gang

 

 **whrore** [BOT]

 _whole ass yike_ ’s nickname has been changed to _gang leader_!

 

**gang leader**

hod cant believe im a gang leader now thx shiho

 

**sanic**

howd u kno it was shiho

 

**gang leader**

shes the only other person w mod privileges dumbass

 

**bust down thotiana**

lmao f

 

**sanic**

wow attacked

 

**lesbiann**

hes not wrong tho u R a dumbass

 

**sanic**

WOW ATTACKED

 

**gang leader**

f

 

**bitchbaby**

f

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

f

 

**bust down thotiana**

mishibro!!!!

ur alive!!!!!

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

wish i wasnt

 

**gang leader**

hey dont say that 🔫🔫🔫

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

oh god oh fuck

also??? since when were u a gang leader

 

**gang leader**

like five minutes ago

shiho said so

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

gang leader it is then

we could never disobey our Queen, shiho

 

**gang leader**

exactly

 

**bust down thotiana**

aww thanks losers

but lmao can i get sum help kamoshitty is Creepin rn and i cant do shit sis

 

**gang leader**

can u survive 5 mins

 

**bust down thotiana**

most likely ye

 

**gang leader**

aight gimme 5 minutes nd a shujin girls uniform

 

**bust down thotiana**

_@lesbiann_ u heard the man

 

**lesbiann**

aight 1st floor empty classroom lets fuckin go

 

**gang leader**

im fuckig sprinting

 

**bitchbaby**

ffs ren did u Rly gotta bring ur stuff to school

 

**gang leader**

hell ya i did u never kno when ur gonna need it

 

**bitchbaby**

fucking loser

dont get caught or Else

 

**gang leader**

ominous

oh anns here!!

 

 

_#time-for-story_

 

**lesbiann**

ok so i asked ren to make this channel bc i Know were gonna use this Lots

but ANYWAYS its time for a wholle ass STOREY TIME

 

**sanic**

shit bro i got the popcorn lets go

 

**lesbiann**

aight story time COMMENCE

so i get to the unused classroom on the 1 floor

ren is already there

pICKING THE FUCKING LOCK

so i stand there looking sus as shit until hes done

 

**sanic**

_lockpicking?????_

_@bitchbaby_ kira ur brother is a fucking meanace

 

**lesbiann**

stfu ryuji im not DONE

 

**sanic**

damb aight

 

**lesbiann**

ANYWAYS

he finishes. we sneak into the classroom like the sneaky sneaks we r

i hand over one of my my spare uniforms, as per requested

he begins to pull the following out of a bag that is definitely not his school bag: a whole wig, copious amounts of makeup, fucking heels

nd he turns to me and says ”i dont have a mirror so make me the prettiest bitch uve ever seen”

so i proceed to make him even more of a pretty bitch than he already was.

nd then he starts fuckin STRIPPING in front of me so i Immediately turn around

god he has no shame does he

anyways so he gets changed into my spare uniform

puts some heels on

makes me help him get his wig on

he looks absolutely smoking fr no lie

 

**sanic**

pics or it didnt happen

 

**lesbiann**

jesus christ ryuji u thirsty ho hold on

ur lucky i appreciate u

_howishesofuckinghot.png_

_THISISFUCKINGILLEGAL.png_

 

**sanic**

oh holy shit

 

**bitchbaby**

hes back at it again 😔😔

continue ur story ann

 

**lesbiann**

ok SO

ren: ready

5 minutes: up

we immediately go to shihos location

kamoshitty is still being a Creep so our extraction plan is this:

ren distracts kamoshitty w his incredible attractiveness. i grab shiho. we run

how the events pan out:

ren sashays up to our targets. here is an approximation of the dialogue that went on

ren: “shihooooo! there you are, i’ve been looking all over for you!”  
shiho: “ah, ren! thank god, i thought you were lost or something!”

at this point ren sticks his tongue out at shiho. kamoshitty is intrigued. i am in hiding.

kamoshitty: “suzui-chan, who’s this cutie”

(bleck)

 

**sanic**

ewww

 

**bitchbaby**

i am Disgusted bros

 

**lesbiann**

SHHHHHH

anyways

ren is somehow a god bc he keeps smiling all cheery like hes not in the presence of ultra creep kamoshitty

nd he says

ren: “oh, ur kamoshida-sensei, right? i’m new, so i havent actually seen you around, but ive heard so many good things about u that ive been dying to meet you, youre so cool!!!”

at this point i am physically cringing and wondering how he can succ up to kamoshitty like this

even 4 the sake of the rescue mission

but damb!! he does it!!! and kamoshitty is effectively distracted so now me nd shiho are making our grand escape as ren does the Ultimate Distraction Technique

 

**sanic**

ren is the real mvp holy shit

 

**bitchbaby**

he rly be

hows shiho is she Okay

 

**lesbiann**

ya shes fine were currently waiting for ren to Escape

oh here he comes

..........oh holy shit he looks so pissed im feeling real fucking fear

 

**bitchbaby**

f

ppl like kamoshitty rly piss him off

like me 2 but

he was creeping on shiho, who is Designated Friend

so now hes Extra Pissed

 

**lesbiann**

i see......

f well gotta help ren get the makeup off so duces

 

**sanic**

bye

 

**bitchbaby**

seeya

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i bet yall thought ud seen the last of me!!!!! you were wrong!!!!!!!  
> welcome to story time with ann!! because i love her and she deserves to be here. i dont think all the pts will be added in here, if we even get that far, but i definitely have plans. and there will most likely be some insight on a pt gc in this as well... as well as hear of more palace shenanigans in the "main gc" as well because secrecy is for losers nd shiho and mishima deserve to know all lsdfhlsdf
> 
> leave comments and kudos pls pls pls pls i beg u thats how i survive as a writer PLSSSSS


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira- FUCK!!! // bitchbaby  
> ren- ramen slunt // gang leader  
> mishima- will punch kamoshitty fr  
> shiho- bust down thotiana  
> ryuji- sanic  
> ann- lesbiann
> 
>  
> 
> _warning for talk of kamoshitty being gross and trying to get ann to sleep with him._

_hell_

_#chimken-nunget_

 

**sanic**

ok but where was mishima during all that storytime the other day honestly

that was like???????? the shit

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

in my defense

i was in the nurses office

which is so dreadfully boring i was put to sleep

 

**sanic**

lmao f

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

i have however read it all and it was quite interesting

ive been enlightened to our gang leaders skills and i am impressed

 

**bitchbaby**

FELLAS THE CAT CAME BACK

 

**sanic**

shit bro rly??

im the real world or wherever the Fuck we keep finding him

 

**bitchbaby**

real world bro

 

**sanic**

shiiit nice bro

 

**bust down thotiana**

CAT???

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

GIVE US THE CAT

 

**bitchbaby**

aight hold on

_catisnotcat.png_

 

**bust down thotiana**

BABYYYY

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

shit bro.... i love him

 

**bitchbaby**

oh i would also like to inform you all that he says he is Not a cat

 

**sanic**

ah hes still on about that??

 

**bitchbaby**

ya

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

wym he says hes not a cat

he talks??????

 

**bitchbaby**

yeah! u can meet him during lunch hit us up on the roof

us being me nd rooji

cant guarantee youll b able to hear him tho apparently thats only possible if uve heard him in cognitive hell

i think he called it the metaverse????

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

oh f

 

**gang leader**

BRO IM COMING FOR THE CAT DURING LUNCH U BETTER BE READY

 

**sanic**

me2

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

oh same

 

**bitchbaby**

cat party!!

lmao morgana (cat) says hes not a cat

 

**gang leader**

HIS NAME IS MORGANA???? THATS SO CUTE WTF

 

**bitchbaby**

hes gonna end ur entire life

 

**gang leader**

f

ok but wait the cat is from cognitive hell right??

have u even gone back there after first day??

 

**bitchbaby**

ya a few times

i have.... a Plan >:3

 

**gang leader**

ooh good luck bro

 

**bitchbaby**

thx fucker

oh class has Started mishima get over here to see Cat before kawakami gets in here

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

im sprinting

 

**bitchbaby**

no ur not loser i can See you

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

shhhhhhh

 

**gang leader**

lmao

gonna go hug shiho real quick it looks like she needs one rn bye

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

pls tell her i love and appreciate her

 

**bitchbaby**

same

 

**gang leader**

yes ofc

 

 

_#kamoshitty-hate-channel_

 

**lesbiann**

ty shiho for this channel bc i gotta say

I FUCKIN HATE KAMOSHIDA

 

**bitchbaby**

you need someone to talk to??

 

**lesbiann**

god yes _please_

im dming u bc then only u will be an accomplice if i commit murder i dont wanna put that on all my friends

 

**bitchbaby**

ok aight

 

 

_@FUCK!!!_

 

**lesbiann**

GOD I FUCKING HATE HIM

HES JUST. GOD HES SO SHITTY

 

**bitchbaby**

whats up b what did he do

 

**lesbiann**

he wanted me to. go over to his apartment

he was threatening shihos position on the team and. i know i shouldnt let him control me like this but fuck im afraid if i say no he'll do something worse to shiho, or any other girl in the school

but hes so gross and every time he touches me i want to tear my fucking skin off

and i _said_ no but fuck!!!! im so terrified something will happen to shiho

 

**FUCK!!!**

...

i see

i... might have a way to take care of him. i'll have to ask, but... if i get confirmation, will you join us?

 

**lesbiann**

if it means i get to take down kamoshida... i'm all in

 

**FUCK!!!**

alright

give me a moment. in the mean time, try and convince shiho to quit volleyball. as harsh at it sounds, it might be the best for her. i'll tell ren to keep a close eye on her, mishima too.

 

**lesbiann**

all right

thanks akira

 

**FUCK!!!**

dont thank me yet.

 

 

_@sanic_

 

**FUCK!!!**

oi ryuji

 

**sanic**

sup bro

 

**FUCK!!!**

you kno how morgana said we could change kamoshidas heart by stealing his treasure

and how there are lots of people w the potential for a persona

 

**sanic**

hmmm yeah

 

**FUCK!!!**

im thinking we should let ann join us

she has just as much reason as either of us to want to change his heart

 

**sanic**

u rite u rite

what does mona think abt it??

 

**FUCK!!!**

he thinks it might be easier with another persona user

i agree

 

**sanic**

well, youre the leader

and i agree, ann should get a chance at the bastard too

 

**FUCK!!!**

alright, i'll let her know

 

 

_@lesbiann_

 

**FUCK!!!**

tomorrow after school, meet ryuji nd i at the gates

i cant exactly explain now but we have a plan to get rid of him.

 

**lesbiann**

alright

 

 

_@ramen slunt_

 

**FUCK!!!**

reeeeeeeeeeen

 

**ramen slunt**

what do you want

 

**FUCK!!!**

grab shiho nd mishima directly after their practice today

based on what ann's told me... i have a bad feeling and... i don't want either of them caught up in it

 

**ramen slunt**

shit aight

on it ill make sure to grab them

we can go out for like pancakes or some shit pancakes are good

 

**FUCK!!!**

good plan good plan

 

 

_hell_

_#chimken-nunget_

 

**bust down thotiana**

why the fuck was i not informed that ren literally knows the best places to eat

 literally these are the best fucking pancakes ive seen in my life ever

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

theyre so good tooooooo

 

**bitchbaby**

ya lmao ren just Always finds the good places to eat

he just Knows

i would trust his ability to find good food with my life

 

**bust down thotiana**

valid me too

 

**gang leader**

NGNGKSKDMG GN SH I T BROS

CODE GAY CODE GAY

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

code gay??

 

**gang leader**

YES FUCJ

THERES A REAY PRETTY BOY A FEW TAVLED OVER ABD IM AHHHHFNDMDNMD

 

**bitchbaby**

oh ren you dumb homosexual

gimme pics

 

**gang leader**

GES LOOKIBG AT ME FUCK

 

**bust down thotiana**

oh i see him

im a lesbian but yeah he is kinda cute

 

**bitchbaby**

pictures gays!!! send me the fucking pictures!!!!

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

_allegedlyprettyboy.png_

_hesstaringatrenanditslowkeygay.png_

_loveatfirstsightmaybe.png_

 

**bitchbaby**

ty mishima ur the real mvp

hmmmm ya he is kinda pretty

looks like a nerd tho. probably runs a food blog and thinks reading mystery novels are fun

 

**gang leader**

reading mystery novels _is_ fun stfu

shiho nd mishibro are tryna get me to try nd get his number do i y/n

 

**bitchbaby**

_yes_ you incompetent gay

go get ur man

 

**gang leader**

cnfndms ughhh i was hoping youd say no

here we fUCKOGN go then

 

 

_#time-for-story_

 

**bust down thotiana**

hello fellow thots im shiho and ill b ur narrator today

currently our protagonist ren is gathering his admittedly feeble courage as mishibro hypes him up

as if he knows im talking shit, he narrowed me w a glare and stood up

hes making his way over to the table

he said smth, probably asking if he can sit down. maybe hes flirting. pancake boy, as ive decided to dub him, is blushing. ren is def flirting. apparently hes been given permission to sit down bc he did just that

 

**bitchbaby**

this is riveting

 

**bust down thotiana**

isnt it???

theyre talking about something idk what we're not close enough to eavesdrop

_theylooksogoodtogetherwtf.png_

broooo they look so cute what the god damn

renren better get that fucking number istg

 

**bitchbaby**

shit bro yous rite

 

**bust down thotiana**

oh?? OHH???

ren just pulled out his phone

i know you see these notifs renren i see u trying not to laugh

get ur man

 

**gang leader**

shut the fuck up b4 i ugly laugh in front of pretty boy

 

**bust down thotiana**

lmao aight

oh pancake boy has rens phone now theyre exchanging numbers i believe bc ren has pancake boys phone

ren said smth to make pancake boy blush again as they returned each others phones

hes coming back now

give the gc the verdict renren

 

**gang leader**

bros...... i got his number!!!!!!

also his name is akechi

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

like second detective prince akechi???

 

**gang leader**

ya i think so

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

yo what the fuck

 

**bitchbaby**

damn ren u got Game

 

**gang leader**

lmao ikr

anyways i got pancakes to finish and a pretty detective to text so bye losers 

 

**bust down thotiana**

lmao he just looked + winked at akechi i think he's flustered the poor boy

ill update yall if anything else noteworthy happens thots

 

**bitchbaby**

lmao aight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akechi has made one whole appearance!! this is where shit rly gets canon divergent boyes bc shiho isn't gonna be the one to. well. you all know what happens to her ingame. anyways, here's this chapter, please leave comments and kudos!!!
> 
> (...and is that a new relationship tag? perhaps so 👀👀)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira- FUCK!!! // bitchbaby  
> ren- ramen slunt // gang leader  
> mishima- will punch kamoshitty fr  
> shiho- bust down thotiana  
> ryuji- sanic  
> ann- lesbiann
> 
> ren- cat dealer  
> akechi- pancake boy
> 
> _warning for attempted suicide. it's only explicitly mentioned at the beginning, if you don't want to see any of that stuff, skip the first section until ren (username gang leader) says "be safe in whatever shenanigans u get into". or just until you reach the #chimken-nunget header._

_ hell _

_ #void-screaming _

 

**bust down thotiana**

WHAT THE FUCK???.?

HWAT THE FUCK WHAT TBE FUCK

SHE WAS ONMY VOLELYBA LL TEAM WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!!!!!!

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

this... is about yamamoto, right?

 

**bust down thotiana**

_ NOOO _ IM TALKING ABOUT FUCKITB KANNA

_ YES IM TALKING ABOUT RIN YOU FUCKIGB IDIOT DUMBASS _

shit

sorry mishima

BUT??? GOD I CONSIDERED HER A FRIEDN

AND I JUST.???

_ SHE SAID IT WAS MY FAULT? _ ??

_ was it because me and mishima dipped right after practice yesterday????? _

 

**lesbiann**

shiho... honey... it's not your fault

it might seem like it is, they might tell you it is,, but it's _ not _ .

it's shitty kamoshida's fault for being a disgusting enough man to lead yamamoto to jump

you didn't directly cause it.

mishima didn't directly cause it.

i didn't directly cause it.

that was kamoshida's own doing.

_ he _ did that.

 

**bitchbaby**

and we have a way to stop him

he  _ will _ pay for what he's done, i promise.

 

**bust down thotiana**

god. he fucking better

i want to see him on hisbhands and knees begging for forgiveness for the shit hes dobe is wear to god

death would be too merciful

 

**bitchbaby**

it seems we are sharing the braincell today

we'll get it done, don't worry

 

**bust down thotiana**

thank god

 

**gang leader**

be safe in whatever shenanigans u get into

i dont need to explain to our dads why theyre down a son

 

**bitchbaby**

ur faith in me is astounding

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

dads??? plural?????

 

**gang leader**

ya

our dads are the homo of sexual

100% gay

or like 75% bc dad is a whole bi i think

 

**bitchbaby**

but pops is like whole homo

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

a WHOLE homo???

 

**bitchbaby**

ye

 

**gang leader**

yea

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

dang

ok wait why are we still in vent chat this isnt vent channel stuff anymore

 

**gang leader**

shit bro... u rite

lets go to the not vent channel then

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

yeet

  
  


_ #chimken-nunget _

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

ok but like speaking of gays

 

**gang leader**

yea what abt em

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

how is it going w pancake boy 👀👀

 

**gang leader**

cnfmd

i would have expected this from anyone but you smh

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

HEY LISTEN

if i cant have a love life i might as well help my friends have a love life

 

**gang leader**

how do u kno u cant have a love life

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

bc nobody likes me like that 😔😔

 

**gang leader**

oh f

youll find someone one day

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

x but ok

anyways enough abt me

pancake boy. gimme deets

 

**gang leader**

damn aight 

weve been talking

ive sent him like 3 pictures of morgana

he likes them and has asked me to send more when i can

ive gotten him to send me random pictures of his current scenery when he can

its great

hes a good conversationalist

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

lmao gay

 

**gang leader**

damn right

i am the GAYEST

 

**bitchbaby**

youre bi

 

**gang leader**

akira shut the fuck up challenge

 

**bitchaby**

im not WRONG??????

 

**gang leader**

shhhhut

you know nothing

youre dumb and single

 

**bitchbaby**

youre single too dipshit

 

**gang leader**

I HAVE MORE OF A CHANCE OF GETTING A BF THAN U THO

 

**bitchbaby**

lmao x

 

**gang leader**

>:000

this is so mean i love and appreciate u nd this is the thanks i get??????

 

**bitchbaby**

its what u deserve

 

**gang leader**

NO?????????? ITS NOT??????????

ive done literally nothign to warrant this bullying

 

**bitchbaby**

consider: u exist

 

**gang leader**

this is BULLYING i am being BULLIED im TELLING DAD

 

**bitchbaby**

you cant even talk to them bc of the terms of the probation

 

**gang leader**

FUCK

i hate when ur right this fuckin suuuuuuuuucks

 

**bitchbaby**

mood tho i already miss the stupid puns dad makes :(

 

**gang leader**

i cant even ask how dr sexy and his wife are :(((

 

**sanic**

hey hate to butt in but uhh  _ who the fuck is dr sexy and who the fuck is his wife _

 

**lesbiann**

yea ok i was kinda wondering that as well

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

ya same

 

**gang leader**

oh them??   
  


**bitchbaby**

theyre just his long furbys

 

**gang leader**

theyre married and very much in love

 

**bitchbaby**

our dads hate them

 

**sanic**

oh that was some freaky twin bullshit aye i dont like that

 

**gang leader**

sucks to suck

 

**bitchbaby**

yea lmao

ok but does anyone know how shihos doin rn shes not online and im kinda worried abt her

 

**lesbiann**

shes w me!! were in one of the girls bathrooms rn prolly gonna skip the rest of this hour if not the rest of the day

 

**bitchbaby**

i think theyre dismissing us after this hour finishes up tho

 

**lesbiann**

oh rly?? thats good at least theyre not gonna make us stay all day after. that.

 

**bitchbaby**

yea

tell shiho i said hi

nd u dont forget to meet me nd ryuji once we get dismissed for the day

 

**lesbiann**

yep!!

shiho says hi back btw

 

**bitchbaby**

absolutely fantastic lesbians

  
  


_ text messages > to: pancake boy _

 

cat dealer: hey asking for a friend how does one get away with murder

 

pancake boy: I hope your friend isn't planning on committing murder anytime soon.

pancake boy: I'd hate to have to arrest you for being an accomplice.

 

cat dealer: aww you care about me

cat dealer: anyways nope no murder here unless its like very very very last resort i promise

 

pancake boy: Of course I care about you. We're friends.

pancake boy: Here's some advice though: never go to a detective asking how to get away with murder. It's counterproductive.

 

cat dealer: aww :((

cat dealer: i tried lmao

cat dealer: dw tho there wont be any murder

cat dealer: probably

 

pancake boy: Probably?

 

cat dealer: probably ;3

 

pancake boy: ....That is not encouraging in the slightest.

 

cat dealer: ehehehe

cat dealer: fjdk oh shit gotta dip my teachers abt to actually end my life

cat dealer: byeeee

 

pancake boy: Texting in class? Why am I not surprised....

pancake boy: Bye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh we've reached a terrible but crucial part of the canon storyline that had to be included due to plot reasons. because of these canon divergences, i had to sacrifice someone else to kamoshida's wrath, so i just kinda came up with an oc to fill in the blank spaces. or two, i guess, for the sake of kinda. idk adding some depth to the volleyball team, so thats why there are names mentioned that arent from in the game.
> 
> also ft in this chapter: some ren and akechi interactions!! as well as ren's long furbys. dr sexy and mrs sexy is actually a running gag in my rp servers where i rp ren, and im glad i got the chance to slip them in here as well.
> 
> leave comments and kudos so i can live, thanks!!!! 💛💛


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> akira- FUCK!!! // bitchbaby  
> ren- ramen slunt // gang leader  
> mishima- will punch kamoshitty fr  
> shiho- bust down thotiana  
> ryuji- sanic  
> ann- lesbian
> 
> ren- cat dealer  
> akechi- pancake boy
> 
> warning for mentions of abuse, which is just typical when kamoshida is mentioned, tbfh...

_ hell _

_ #chimken-nunget _

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

so uh

phantom thieves, huh?

 

**bitchbaby**

Maybe So

 

**gang leader**

how in the world are u gonna fuckin. what did the fuckin calling card say

steal kamoshittys desires???????

 

**bitchbaby**

;3c

 

**gang leader**

it has smth to do w the weird freaky uhhhh place u mentioned doesnt it

didnt u call it the metaverse????

 

**bitchbaby**

yea

according to morgana???? if we steal his desires, we change his heart nd hell confess or whatever ykno

 

**gang leader**

ooooohhhh

sounds neat

good luck i belibe in u....

 

**bitchbaby**

beliebe

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

beliebe

 

**lesbiann**

beliebe

 

**sanic**

beliebe

 

**gang leader**

THIS IS SO RUDE WTF

 

**bust down thotiana**

beliebe

 

**gang leader**

BITCH RUDE I FEEL ATTACKED 

 

**bust down thotiana**

then be attacked

 

**gang leader**

:(((((

 

**bust down thotiana**

:)))))

 

**gang leader**

im leaving this is so MEAN

ive done NOTHING to deserve this

im gonna go jump in a lake

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

but school hasnt let out yet

 

**gang leader**

ill do it. AFTER school then if ur so concerned

 

**bust down thotiana**

if you get sick im gonna laugh

 

**gang leader**

:(((

im telling akechi that youre all bullying me!!! hes the only one i can trust in this place

 

**lesbiann**

lol gay

 

**gang leader**

shut up lesbian

  
  


_ text messages > to: pancake boy _

 

cat dealer: IM BEING BULLIED

 

pancake boy: Good morning to you too.

pancake boy: Why do you say you’re being bullied?

 

cat dealer: my friend said she was gonna laugh if i jumped in a lake and got sick :((

 

pancake boy: ...Why would you jump into a lake in the first place?

 

cat dealer: bc they were making fun of a spelling mistake :(((((

 

pancake boy: ...

pancake boy: That’s a stupid reason to jump into a lake.

 

cat dealer: >:0

cat dealer: THIS IS BETRAYAL???????????

 

pancake boy: Not really.

 

cat dealer: YES????? IT IS?????????

 

pancake boy: No, not really. 

pancake boy: Though I do apologize if I’ve offended you.

 

cat dealer: :(((((((

cat dealer: apology accepted ig

cat dealer: tbh you shouldnt be so formal tho!!!!!!! dude we are Friends u dont gotta type like an old man

cat dealer: youre more formal than my DADS

 

pancake boy: Dads?

 

cat dealer: yea lmao

cat dealer: there a problem??

 

pancake boy: No, I was just surprised

pancake boy: That you would be so open about their relationship...

 

cat dealer: ive never rly had a reason not to be lmao

cat dealer: where i grew up is pretty small, and everyone there knows that my dads are like the gayest fucks around so ive never had to hide it b4 ykno 🤔

 

pancake boy: I see...

 

cat dealer: yea lmao

cat dealer: tbfh theres like. no cishets in my family or my immediate extended family to my knowledge with the exception of like. idk one aunt

cat dealer: oh sorry if im boring u w my family nonsense lmao i just. love them lots and love talking abt them

 

pancake boy: No, you’re fine. It’s endearing, and I don’t mind hearing about them.

 

cat dealer: oh fr?? youre like the first person to say that ever

cat dealer: ig ill have to tell you more abt them then

cat dealer: ugh. later tho. one of my teachers is in a pissy mood and id rather not get a volleyball launched at my face again, so bye

 

pancake boy: A volleyball launched at your face?

pancake boy: Ren???

pancake boy: Not even reading these... if that's really in the realm of possibility at your school, be careful.

  
  


_ hell _

_ #chimken-nunget _

 

**gang leader**

UH OH SISTERS

 

**bitchbaby**

what did you do this time, dumbass

 

**bust down thotiana**

owo

 

**gang leader**

ok shut up

but UuHHH accidentally may have told akechi i gotta get off my phone b4 kamoshitty throws another volleyball at me

i didnt name names but like. That Is Abuse That Has Been Mentioned And He Is A Whole Detective Its His Job To Stick His Nose Into Things

ughh this is not ideal!! esp bc yall r gonna. do ur weird mind shit and make him confess

then the police will kno!! and he might make Connections ykno

 

**bitchbaby**

but will he?? will he really?? chances are he’ll just make the connection that youre a shujin student and question you abt what u think

probably wont make any connections between the thieves and you

 

**gang leader**

hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm i gUESS

idk man i just got that anxiety im worried that you guys will get caught or smth and get in trouble and i dont want you guys to get in trouble

especially you akira bc we’re already on probation........

 

**bitchbaby**

yea ik

but itll be fine!! we wont get caught >:3

 

**gang leader**

if u say so

 

**bitchbaby**

i do say so

 

**gang leader**

aight

anyways i. Really Gotta Go bc i think kamoshitty rly is like .5 seconds away from throwing a volleyball at my head

 

**bitchbaby**

biggest f 😔😔

 

**bust down thotiana**

rip ren i pray for u

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

give him hell for us

make him feel the realest of fear for ever daring to fuck w u

 

**gang leader**

👌

 

**bust down thotiana**

and so he goes offline...... and there were three of us once more

 

**sanic**

think again

 

**bust down thotiana**

RYUJI

you sneaky lurker

 

**sanic**

u kno it

 

**lesbiann**

i didnt kno you were even capable of being sneaky

 

**sanic**

HEY

 

**bitchbaby**

damb she comes on just to roast ryuji

queen

 

**lesbian**

hell fuckin yeah u kno it

there are two things on THIS lesbians agenda and they are kicking kamoshittys ass and bullying ryuji

 

**sanic**

this is so rude ive done nothing to deserver this ever

 

**lesbiann**

doubt

 

**bust down thotiana**

doubt

 

**will punch kamoshitty fr**

doubt

 

**sanic**

RUDE

WTF

cmon akira u agree that ive done nothing to deserve this, right??

 

**bitchbaby**

hmmmmmm

doubt

 

**sanic**

WTF

THIS IS BETRAYAL???????? I DID NOTHING TO DESERVE THIS EVER YALL R SO MEAN

 

**bitchbaby**

you nearly hit me w ur pipe like 20 times ryuji

 

**lesbiann**

youre the reason i got caught by That Basard in the first place

 

**sanic**

ok maybe so but STILL

this is rude and i am going to cry

 

**wil punch kamoshitty fr**

then cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehe im back babey.... ft ren bullying and gays. i dont have much to say about this chapter, just UHHH bls leave comments and kudos please my soul craves the attention 😔😔
> 
> (oh yeah, welcome back to more vague allusions to ren + akiras family. theyre probably gonna come into play later........ maybe.)

**Author's Note:**

> i have too many fics. do i care????? no lmao  
> was supposed to update my other p5 chatfic but i wasnt done w it and i was done w this so. this gets posted instead. ye.  
> leave comments and kudos so that i may LIVE!!!!!!!


End file.
